


Что посеешь, то пожнёшь

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Рассказывать увлекательные истории у костра — не единственное достойное применение языка.





	Что посеешь, то пожнёшь

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 г.

Костёр — дом бесприютных. В сгущающейся тьме — маяк надежды. Посреди остывающего пепла — крохотная искра Первого Пламени, греющая и дающая жизнь. Даже всего лишь наблюдение за танцем искр и тихое потрескивание углей успокаивают душу.

Но Леонхард не любит смотреть на огонь. И тому есть причины.

— ...Вот так и я получил эти ожоги. Ну что, твоё любопытство удовлетворено?

Отблески пляшут на поверхности серебряной маски. Он не снимет её даже ради красноречивого подтверждения своих слов, сколь ни велик был бы соблазн придать им весомости. Только зоркие глаза внимательно следят за реакцией из прорезей под тенью козырька треуголки.

— Я уж и сам пожалел, что спросил, — признаётся слушатель, запивая горькое послевкусие неприятной правды щедрым глотком эстуса. — Думал, ты отвертишься или солжёшь.

— И почему я всегда произвожу такое впечатление? — хрипло смеётся Леонхард. — С желаниями и намерениями нужно быть осторожнее, парень. О чём просишь, то и получишь. Что посеешь, то и пожнёшь.

Странник слегка кривится. Каждый встречный так и норовит зачесть ему мораль, каждый цепляется за собственную философию, чтобы не сойти с ума от отчаяния и бесцельности.

Тот, кто называет себя Безымянным Пальцем — лучше было бы поинтересоваться, почему, а не растрачивать его неожиданную искренность на то, что не очень-то и хотелось знать — продолжает как ни в чём не бывало:

— Что ж, у меня есть истории и позанятнее. Я ещё не рассказывал, как однажды собрался ограбить Храм Глубин?

— Нашёл, чем удивить, — фыркает собеседник. — Когда расползлись слухи, что Святой покинул его, только ленивый не попытался урвать что-нибудь с его стола. Если не могущественные артефакты и запретные книги, то хоть позолоту с канделябров. 

— Обычные трусливые мародёры. Если вторгаешься на чужую территорию, будь готов встретить хозяев лицом к лицу, иначе грош тебе цена, — презрительно отмахивается Леонхард. — Я, в отличие от них, побывал в Храме задолго до этого. Интересно? 

Второй кивает: ещё бы. Он помнит то время. Только самые отчаявшиеся и сумасшедшие отваживались открыто посещать мрачные мессы. Живые и немёртвые, все, сохранившие хоть каплю благоразумия, обходили обитель стороной, стараясь не попадаться на глаза проповедникам и искателям жертв. Пробудившись, Святой Глубин был голоден, и движение клеток-повозок не прекращалось — полных по дороге к Храму, пустых на обратном пути. Теперь некоторые из них так и валяются на обочинах колёсами набок, брошенные и заржавевшие. Но тогда любой, кто выглядел хоть немного аппетитнее Полых, весьма рисковал, объявившись в окрестностях. А уж посметь проникнуть в самый центр кровавого культа, да ещё и с подобными намерениями... Всё-таки этот так называемый Безымянный Палец либо не меньший безумец, чем сами последователи ненасытного пророка, либо хвастливый лжец.

— Ну, сказать по правде, стащить оттуда что-либо стоящее мне так и не удалось, — замечает тот, уловив недоверие во взгляде напротив. — Зато я обрёл кое-что куда более ценное.

— Дай угадаю: ты и этот рассказ окончишь издевательской моралью, — вздыхает слушатель. — Впрочем, звучит интригующе. Так сколько же взятых с собой товарищей нужно скормить Святому, чтобы удостоиться права на вход и уйти живым? Я не собираюсь брать на заметку, просто любопытно.

— Я предпочитаю работать в одиночку, так надёжнее, — ухмыляется под маской Леонхард. — Но в тот раз мне действительно помогли. И не абы кто, а один из самих архидьяконов. Он открыл мне тайные ходы... и свой собственный секрет. В глубине души он отрёкся от прежней религии, и лишь трепет перед беспощадным повелителем заставлял его продолжать притворяться верным служителем. Но сердце его отныне было отдано прекрасной Розарии, заточённой в их храме. И он привёл меня к ней. Не знаю, была ли она нужна им для ритуалов, или тоже предназначалась Олдрику, чьи чудовищные аппетиты уже не могли удовлетворить простые люди... Но одной встречи с ней мне хватило, чтобы понять чувства архидьякона-отступника, оставившего всё ради этой безмолвной богини. Она — совершенство, которого наш жалкий мир недостоин.

— Помнится мне, ещё недавно ты сам осуждал тех, кто склонен всё излишне романтизировать...

— Это совсем иное. Тебе не понять! — глаза в прорезях вдруг сверкают холодным гневом. И... ревностью? Сожалением, что сокровенная тайна достигла неблагодарных ушей? Сложно сказать. Лишь серебряная маска, как прежде, бесстрастна.

— Ну-ну, остынь, — странник снова спокойно прикладывается ко фляге с эстусом. — Извини, если обидел. Просто от такого, как ты, я ждал славных баек о разбойной жизни и лихих приключениях, а не слащавых сказок для впечатлительных барышень.

Секунда — и рука Леонхарда уже у него на горле, а колено придавливает к земле. Он даже не успевает достать оружие. Бывалый воин силён и стремителен, как хищный дикий зверь.

— Я с самого начала распознал твою истинную природу, ничтожество, — шипит Безымянный Палец. — Поэтому и не скрывал от тебя правду. Всё равно ты уже ничего никому не расскажешь.

Изогнутый серп блестит, отражая свет костра. Навалившись на сопротивляющегося, Леонхард силой разжимает его челюсти. Язык брызжет слюной и ругательствами. Умелая подсечка лезвием — и наглец захлёбывается собственной кровью, а мститель за честь богини сжимает в ладони новый трофей. И торжествующе усмехается.

Хрипя и откашливаясь, бродяге, наконец, удаётся освободиться и схватиться за клинок. Но шок и дезориентирующая пылающая боль не дадут преимущества в драке, да и одного раза более чем хватило, чтобы убедиться в остроте сверкающего полумесяца. Остаётся лишь дрожащей рукой вытереть подтёки с подбородка и гневно сплюнуть кровь под ноги полоумному фанатику.

— Не беспокойся, я найду ему применение получше, — Леонхард в последний раз издевательски демонстрирует ему влажный кусок мышц, прежде чем завернуть в ткань, на которой тут же проступают алые пятна. — Считай, тебе повезло, что Матери Перерождения приносят в дар всего лишь языки, а не прочие органы. Родственные ей богини, знаешь ли, обычно более привередливы. А этот серп всегда готов к жатве... Но, пожалуй, на сегодня хватит увлекательных историй.


End file.
